Walk Down Memory Lane
by Rhonda Roo
Summary: What if Lilly and Scotty knew each other as teens and they had a fling. Now Scotty is the one running from a relationship with Lilly...evetually L/S...I'm bad at this, more summary with the story.
1. She Feels Familiar

**Title: A Walk Down Memory Lane**

Summary: What if Scotty and Lilly knew each other when they were teens but didn't realize it. They had made out a few times and almost did the nasty, but didn't realize who it was. What if they fell in love many years ago but didn't know it was each other. What if Lilly wanted Scotty now and he was the one running from a serious relationship. Just what if………And of course it's L/S.

_Disclaimer: I still don't own them._

_A/N: I am making their age difference 2 years, because if I didn't then this story would be creepy. I don't know what age difference they make Lilly and Scotty on the show but I do know that Kathryn is 5 years older than Danny. Because I am 5 years older than her and 10 years older than him. Get out the calculators now…..get ready, set and start adding._

**Chapter 1: She Feels Familiar**

It was Friday afternoon and the cold case squad was getting ready to leave. Scotty looked over at his partner, just something about her lately. She had been smiling a lot more and winking at him more. Maybe they could get some beer and go talk. "Hey Lil."

"What Scotty?"

"Got any plans for tonight?"

"Not a one."

"Can I pick you up in an hour? I want to go home and change and then grab some beer. Let's go to the old bridge tonight."

She looked worried when he made his request, that is where they went to talk. "You want to talk about something with me?"

"Yes, well kind of."

"Okay, an hour it is. I guess I'll go home and change."

When Scotty arrived to pick Lilly up she was dressed in jeans, tee shirt and gym shoes and of course the hair pulled back in a ponytail. He thought she looked absolutely gorgeous and so young. She came out and got in the car. "You look cute Lil."

"Thanks Scotty, you look great too. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Wait until we get there okay? You hungry?"

"No, I grabbed something on the way home. We usually drink beer out there and I wanted to have some food in my system first. You ate, right?"

"Yes." He parked up the hill from where they sat and then they climbed down the hill. They had started going there early in their partnership to talk and that was it.

She sat down and he sat down beside her. "So what did you want to talk about?'

He popped open a beer and handed it to her. "Well things lately seem all weird with us."

"I'm not following you Scotty."

"Well I have to just come out and ask. Do you like me for more than a friend and partner?" Then he laughed. "That sounds like junior high school."

She smiled. "I guess I do, but don't let it bother you. I mean I'm not going to come on to you or anything. I won't embarrass you at work or even let them know, it just happened. I tried so hard not to like you that way but it just happened."

Scotty laughed. "I asked because I wanted to kiss you without getting slapped, not because it bothered me." He put his arm around her and pulled her close and then instantly his mouth was on hers.

When the kiss ended Lilly smiled and took a drink of her beer. "Wow that was something."

"We need to keep this out of work for awhile Lil."

"Okay Scotty."

They started talking about just nothing and everything, while they drank a couple more beers. Then Scotty looked over at Lilly. "You are just so beautiful Lil. I better not drink anymore, I'm driving but I'm not ready to go home."

"What do you want to do?"

"This." He pulled her on his lap and she straddled him. He kissed her while he raised up her tee shirt and bra. Then he started sucking and kissing her nipples. He heard her whisper. "Oh Scotty, that is amazing." Where had he heard that before?

He pulled her face down for another kiss and then started unsnapping her pants. "Turn around baby."

So she turned around with her back to him. He put his hand in her pants and then with the other hand held her close to his body. She made a sound that was just so Lilly when he entered her with his finger. He could tell after a few seconds that she was close when he kissed her neck and she smiled. "I can look at the stars while you show me the stars."

That sounded so familiar to him. The feel of her, the noises she makes and the thing about the stars. He had heard it all before. After she came she fastened her pants back up and then turned around. She unsnapped his jeans. "You don't have to Lil."

"I want to Scotty, I want you to see the same stars that I saw tonight. The ones you made me see." She took him in her mouth and the feel of it, the sounds she was making. Oh he had heard it all before. The he lost all reason, he tried to push her away but she wouldn't let go and he felt himself pulse in her mouth.

He grabbed her and kissed her. And it just felt too familiar for him. He pushed her away and then got up. "We gotta go Lil."

"Is something wrong Scotty?"

"Yea it is but I just don't know what. This can't happen Lil, we can't happen. I feel like I have been there before with you." She wordlessly followed him to the car. He drove her home in silence and she got out without saying goodbye.

When Lilly walked into work on Monday, Scotty was already there. He glanced up but looked down real quick. She walked to her desk and sat down. "Morning Valens."

"Morning Rush." Her head went down and she was avoiding him too.

Stillman came out of his office. "Everyone in here, we have a case."

He noticed that Lilly and Scotty were not walking together like they usually did. He had also noticed lately that they were really getting along, almost flirting. His first thought was, what did Scotty do now? They all went in and sat down, except for Lilly. She stood off to the side.

Will noticed Stillman looking at Lilly and wanted to keep him from asking questions. "So Boss, someone bring us a case?"

"In a way. He will be available if we need him but he left me to tell you about the case. When Matt, that's his name was a teenager he worked at a mom and pop kind of café. It's closed up now and has been since the couple that owned it was murdered. Anyway, Matt and his buddy Andy walked in one morning on their way to school and found the couple murdered. He said that the case was never solved and he just couldn't deal with this anymore. So he asked us to look into it."

Nick looked up. "Matt and Andy? Are you talking about the Prichard's Café?"

"Yes, you know the place?"

"Sure, used to go there after school all the time. I remember when they died, hell we had no hangout anymore. Kept waiting to hear something about who did it but never did. I knew Matt and Andy, they seemed to be good guys."

"Well Andy died of cancer last year, let's close this one for him and for Matt."

Lilly spoke almost like a whisper but they heard her. "And mostly for the Prichards. I'll go look for the boxes." She left her room.

Stillman looked around. "Okay, what is wrong with Lil? As in who did what to her now?"

They all looked at Scotty and he got up. "Oh I thought we were all a team. I guess no one is happy unless Lilly is happy. Well let's get going on this case and maybe in the mean time someone can make the ice queen happy. Damn I hate working in a place where only one person matters, she is not the damn queen of Philly homicide." He stormed out.

Stillman looked at the others. "What is it now?"

Nick laughed. "He is trying not to fall in love with her."

Stillman nodded. "is it working?'

Kat got up and laughed. "What do you think?" Stillman laughed and she walked to the door. "Yep, thought so."

They all joined Lilly in storage and she pulled a box off the shelf. It was a bit high for her but the only one there was Scotty, so she pulled it down. Will ran over and grabbed the box. "Let me help you out there Lil."

"Thanks."

"Whose box is this?"

"This one is for Mr. Prichard. And up there is the one for Mrs. Prichard." So Will pulled it down.

He looked past her to Scotty. "You could have helped her you know."

Scotty shrugged. "Gee I thought there wasn't anything that the all powerful Rush couldn't do."

She put her face down, she would not allow to him to see the tears in her eyes. He made the first move and now he is punishing her for it.

Will leaned over to her. "Don't worry about it Lil, it's not your fault."

"Yes it is." She picked up a file and started reading.

Stillman and the others joined them but they noticed that Scotty kept his distance from Lilly. Stillman read from the file. "Said that last to see was a delivery man with the late night orders. Lil and Scotty, you can take him."

Lilly took the file. "I would prefer it if Will came with me."

"Okay, whatever you want." She nodded and walked out without giving Scotty another look.

Kat walked over to Scotty. "You better make up with her quick, she is about the only one that can tolerate your sorry ass." Then she walked to Stillman. "I'm going to run a check on employees and stuff like that. You can send tweedle dumb and tweedle dumb ass together."

Stillman smiled at the two men. "Wow this room is just full of love for the two of you." He smiled and walked out.

Nick walked over to Scotty. "You can tell me, you had sex with Rush didn't you?"

"Not lately, but something keeps telling me that I did before."

"Well it was a Rush but not that Rush."

"No, something keeps telling me I had sex with Lil before or almost had sex with her before. Like Friday night when we were making out, it was like deja vous."

"You made out with Rush on Friday night? So why are you not talking today?"

"I told her we couldn't happen and she closed up on me.

Nick shook his head. "I know what your problem is. You're just a dumb ass." He watched as Nick left the storage area.

**TBC**

_Review…I got some surprises coming up….and some smut…if you want L/S smut….this is going to be a short fic anyway._


	2. That Connection

**Title: Walk Down Memory Lane**

Summary: Scotty and Lilly are going through a bad time. He thinks they have been together before but can't explain why he feels that way. She thinks he just doesn't like her anymore.

**Chapter 2: That Connection**

Lilly and Will were sitting at his desk going over their interview with the delivery guy. He didn't see much but from his trips to the café he had a lot to add. Kat came in and sat down with them. She noticed that Lilly kept looking at Scotty's desk and she seemed distracted. "Hey Lil, go get some coffee with me and talk for awhile?"

Lilly looked over at Will. "You're not into this right now, you keep looking at his desk. Go on and get that coffee, talk to Kat and get it off your chest." Lilly just nodded and stood up.

Lilly and Kat were on the way back from the coffee cart when Kat saw an empty park bench and no one was really around it. "Let's sit down. Now tell me what has the two of you not getting along. As of Friday you were the best of friends."

"I don't know Kat, that is the bad part. We went to the old bridge on Friday night to talk. We drank a few beers but we were still sober and knew what we were doing. And we kind of made-out a bit."

"Made-out as in kissed?"

"No as in his hand in my pants until I was seeing the stars and then I….well …I …ummm. I kind of …..well I kind of gave him a…well you see I was still reeling from what he did and well I….." The more she talked the redder her face was getting, Kat felt the need to save Lilly at this point.

Kat smiled at Lilly. "You gave Valens a blowjob?"

"Yes."

"Then what happened?"

"He kissed me then he pushed me away and said we can't do this. Then he took me home and we haven't really talked since."

Kat laughed and shook her head. "I wouldn't have expected that from you."

"Me either but anyway it was like I went back to my past. When I was 16 years old I met a guy, he was 16 too. Ray and I were split up at the time and he said he had a fight with his girl. We made out the second time we saw each other and then when we had known each other for about 6 months, well I did that to him. He told me I would be in his heart and mind forever."

"Famous last words and then he was gone?"

"No, we were friends for about 2 years. He was gorgeous, part Cuban like Scotty. I can't remember if I ever knew his name. At the old bike shop we all went by nicknames, not our real names. It's closed down now and Big Hustle the owner moved away. We were 18 the last time we saw each other. We almost made love, I cried in his arms and then he was gone."

"Gee Lil, maybe you should look for the guy."

"It's better kept in the past. He told me that he loved me that night."

"Tell me about it."

"Well we went to the old bridge and just started kissing. He laid me down and started taking my clothes off, we were almost naked. We….well we did things to each other but didn't make love. We forgot to bring protection with us, or we would have made love that night. Then he kissed me and said that I would live on in his heart. Said if he ever met me again he would know me by my kiss and our love." She wiped the tears off of her cheeks.

Kat laughed making a joke. "You sure it wasn't Scotty?"

"No this guy was my age, Scotty is 2 years younger than me. Anyway we better get back."

Kat looked at the text that came over her phone. "The others are back, let's go."

They walked in and Scotty looked up. He could tell Lilly had been crying, he felt bad but he had to stay away from her. Nick walked up to them. "Taking a break while we are working ladies?"

Lilly walked passed him back to Will's desk. "Kiss my ass Vera." She sat down next to Will. "Okay let's go over this again."

"Did you talk it out with Kat?"

"Possibly a little too much, got into my wild teen years."

Kat turned around. "Oh no girlfriend you are not done yet. We are having dinner tonight, Veronica is out of town with my mom."

Lilly smiled. She hadn't really like Jo, mainly because she was a threat for Scotty's attention. But she liked Kat, she wasn't a threat. Kat didn't seem to really like Scotty that much. "Come over after work and we can order pizza. I have some things to show you from the time we were talking about, just some things I saved."

"Do you have any pictures of the guy from back then?"

"No, but I bet if I can find some of the other people they might." She turned back. "Anyway, we have a case to solve."

Nick and Scotty walked over to where the others were. Scotty made sure he stayed away from Lilly, but he kept glancing at her. He had been involved with one Rush and it almost tore them apart. He couldn't do it again, but they weren't getting along now anyway.

He heard his name. "What?"

Will rolled his eyes. "Are you with us Scotty?"

"Sorry, just had something on my mind."

"Okay to recap for today. The delivery driver saw nothing but gave us some names of people to talk to, we can do that starting tomorrow. Kat ran down some former employees and a couple of them are coming in tomorrow too, she has that list. And the two of you ran down who took over the building once this couple died. But nothing looks suspicious?"

Scotty shook his head. "No, the new guy said he only met them once and that was when he ate there just one time."

Will nodded. "Well let's go for today."

Kat walked over to Lilly. "Come on sister, we have some talking to do."

Lilly smiled. Scotty watched her smile and laugh, he missed seeing that all the time. But he was doing what he felt was best. He had to remember what it was about her that felt so familiar.

Lilly and Kat were sitting on her couch talking. Lilly pulled a chain out of box with a half heart on it. "This is my necklace he gave me the night we almost made love. When it is together it says I love you on it, he has the other half."

Kat took it and looked at it. "So you would know him by the necklace?"

"Yes see the little dot of pink fingernail polish? His had a little dot on the back too. Everyone had these back then, we wanted to know it was us. If we ever saw each other again."

"This could be the ultimate guy for you Lil, ever think about that? The one guy in the world meant for you and you just have to find him again. Or if fate just plopped him down in your world, you just had to figure out it was him. It was too soon for you back then and now you are going to get your chance."

Lilly laughed. "You watch too many movies."

"Maybe Scotty knows him."

"Sure I can ask him that. Hey I gave this guy a blowjob when I was 16 and well since I gave you one, maybe you could help me find him? Yep I am sure that will go over great."

"Wouldn't hurt to ask."

They laughed and continued to talk about their teen years.

That night Scotty laid in bed. He thought about how things could have been different the other night at the old bridge. He had been there before with someone else, the one girl he loved since he was 16. Sure he loved Elyssa in his own way but this girl was the one meant for him, he was sure of it now. He just had to find her. When he thought about his memories of her he put on the half heart necklace. He looked at it and remembered when she put the fingernail polish on it, so they would know each other again.

Scotty drifted off to sleep. Then suddenly Lilly was there in his bed with him. She was kissing him and helping him off with his clothes. "I want you Scotty."

"I want you too Lil." They kissed and when she was naked he was kissing her all over. It just felt so real. Then Lilly was on top of him and he was inside of her. She was moving up and down him while he held on to her and moved with her. "I love you so much Lil."

"I love you too Scotty."

He sat up. He was sweaty and naked, but no Lilly. "Not the damn dream again." Why did she feel so real to him? He was going to feel like hell at work tomorrow, no way he could sleep now. He got up and went to turn on the television, maybe he could get some sleep in front of the television.

**TBC**

_Review…I'm still trying to figure out how they are going to get connected…..and then on to some smut….real smut._


	3. One True Love

**Title: Walk Down Memory Lane**

_Disclaimer: I don't own them…I only own the people not on the show_.

Summary: Everyone has little secrets and desires from the past….and some might be revealed….eventually. Some ideas for this chapter are taken from the movie One True Love….if you ever get the chance to see it, please do. It's really great.

**Chapter 3: One True Love**

Lilly walked in the next morning, she was tired of not getting along with Scotty. She wanted her guy from the past and obviously he wanted someone else. So maybe she could soften things a bit. She saw Scotty sitting there at his desk and their co-workers were all at theirs. She walked over to her desk and put her cup down. Then she walked over to Scotty's desk and put a cup in front of him. "Truce?"

He looked up and smiled slightly, not the smiles of her best friend but anything would do at this point. She still wasn't going to work directly with him, but it would make things there better. "Truce, thanks Lil."

She just shrugged her shoulders, grabbed her coffee and walked to Will's desk. Scotty turned around and looked at her. Then went back to work. She sat down by Will. "So what do we have this morning?"

"You still working with me?"

She leaned close. "I don't like problems in the team, but I still don't want to partner with him. I make him uncomfortable."

"He has a crush on you."

"That's not it, trust me. Now what do we have today?" Which meant the conversation was completely closed.

"We have an interview as soon as this guy gets his lazy ass in here. He is a land developer and I heard that he had problems with the Prichards. Wanted them to sell their place so he could develop in the area."

Kat walked over to Lilly and Will. "Hey girl, you having lunch with us today?"

"Yes, wouldn't miss it for anything."

Will looked up. "Who's going?"

"It's girls day so it will be the two of us, Anna Mays and Allie Valens."

Scotty's head snapped around. "Why are you having lunch with my sister-in-law?"

Before Lilly could say anything, Kat answered him. "She might be your sister-in-law, that's not her fault. She is our friend and we are not punishing her for being a Valens. Besides she called us, didn't say what it was about though."

Nick looked up. "Well guys I guess we can all have lunch together."

They heard a voice from the front of the squad room, a male voice. "A guy's lunch? I'm in."

Scotty looked up. "Mike, what are you doing here?"

He seemed to look around and then smiled. "There you are, the woman I'm here to see." He walked over to Lilly and then leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "Hey gorgeous."

"Hey Mike, what's going on?"

"I brought your key back." And he handed her the key. "Jaime and I picked the furniture up this morning. We should be done with it in a few days."

"Well just keep the key, you'll need to bring the furniture back anyway. I trust you."

"Oh did Allie get in touch with you?"

"She talked to Kat, we are having lunch. Do you know why she wants to have lunch?"

"Yes but I'm sworn to secrecy. So beautiful, I will go drop your furniture off at my shop and I'll let you know when it's done." He kissed her on the forehead and then put the key in his pocket. "Guys, I'll be back at noon for lunch."

As he was walking out Scotty yelled. "Mike you are a married man, you shouldn't be kissing other women like that."

He smiled at his brother. "It's not other women, it's Lilly. Damn it man she's practically family, would be if you could get your head out of your ass."

Scotty just rolled his eyes as his brother laughed and walked out. Will looked up at the guy being shown in by an officer. He walked over to Will. "Are you Detective Jeffries?"

"Yes and this is Detective Rush, we will be interviewing you."

The guy smiled. "Well If I would have known I was talking to her then I would have been here earlier."

Scotty rolled his eyes again and Nick laughed. "Jealous Valens?"

"No, she's my partner not my girl."

Kat just looked at him. "Whatever you say Valens. I'm going to observation to watch."

So Kat, Scotty and Nick went into observation to watch, they were joined by Stillman. He spoke to no one in particular. "So what do they think they have on this guy?"

Kat shrugged. "No one we talked to had any problems with the Prichards, except for this guy. Just about everyone saw him having words with them at one point." They both turned when they heard Scotty laugh.

Stillman just looked at him. "What's so funny?"

"Oh just Kat saying made me think about something Lil said to me not too long after we starting working together. You were there Boss. I said having words, I love how the ivy-leaguers talk and Lil said they had a fight okay dummy?"

"Oh yes I remember that. It was about the time she started seeing Kite, but she was flirty around you too."

"She was just being funny. I miss her like that."

Nick looked at him. "Then do something about it." Then they all turned to watch the rest of the interview. Scotty watched as the guy seemed to eye Lilly and he didn't like it.

Lilly sat on the table beside where this Mr. Lyle was sitting. "So tell me why you had to go in there almost everyday? They told you straight up they were not selling to you. What part of that did you not understand anyway?"

Scotty smiled. "Damn she is good." They all just looked at him and then back to the window.

Mr. Lyle glared at her. "I figured that they would sell if they thought I would keep coming back."

"But they wouldn't sell and that made you see red. You had to get them out of the way didn't you?" He glared at Will after that.

"I said that I saw them for the last time that morning, they were fine when I left."

Lilly looked at the file and then leaned down close to him. "In your original statement you said you didn't see them for two days before the murder. Now you saw them that morning. Which is it?"

He looked caught and Scotty smiled again. "My partner blows me away."

Stillman turned around. "She requested to be Will's partner from now on. I have two weeks to respond to the request, you have two weeks to change her mind."

Scotty just looked at him. "Why did she do that?"

"Said she felt like the team would be better off if the two of you were not constantly at each other's throats. If you love her then damn it tell her. I would rather have the two of you acting like lovesick teens then breaking up the best team we put together in years."

"Okay Boss, it will get worked out soon I promise. I don't want to lose Lil." The turned back to the window. The guy was still trying to stutter his way out of the lie Lilly caught him in.

Then to their amazement she leaned in. "You are not a good liar, I was raised with the best by the best. I can see through you like glass. You went in that morning and they told you to get out, you got mad and you killed them out of rage. Am I right?"

He looked defeated and put his head down. "Okay Detective Rush, you're right. But they should have sold when I asked them too, it was their fault they died." Will put the handcuffs on him and walked him out.

The women were at lunch when Lilly's phone rang. "Excuse me, I need to take this."

Kat leaned across the table when Lilly was out of hearing range. "So what did you want to tell me that you couldn't tell Lilly?"

"That one true love thing she has been talking about? The guy she met when she was 16 that she had a fling with and now she can't forget him?"

"Yes."

"It was Scotty. Anna's boyfriend went to school with Lilly. She was at his apartment looking at old pictures and saw his yearbook. She saw Lilly's picture, he let her scan it and give it to me. Now look this is the girl we knew as Flower at the motorcycle shop and this is Lilly at 16."

Kat looked at them. "Oh my gosh that means Scotty was 14, she is going to kill him."

Anna smiled. "But she loves him. Have you seen the necklace he gave her. I was with him when he bought it and the guy said that one day the two hearts will pull them back together again. And now it is. Big Hustle is having a party for everyone that used to hang out then. He is sending pictures to everyone that he took back then. Make sure that Lilly or Scotty sees the pictures that the other one has."

Allie smiled. "Big Hustle, also known as Sam has one of them making out. He is sending one to each one of them. He knows and is in on it with us."

Kat saw Lilly coming back. "I will do what I can."

Lilly sat down and they looked at her. Kat looked over. "Everything okay?"

"Sure, just someone I was trying to track down but hit another road block."

Kat looked over. "What was his name again?"

"I told you I never knew his name, we all had nicknames and I was a lonely teen so it didn't matter. All I cared about what that he loved me. We called him Cheese Whiz because he used to eat the stuff out of the can."

Kat thought in the back of her mind how stupid Lilly was. Scotty lived on the stuff. Kat just thought. Yep she is blonde.

The guys were having lunch and Scotty told them about the girl. Then he looked at Mike. "You remember her don't you?"

Mike smiled. "Yes I remember, she was very pretty and very hooked on Scotty."

Scotty's phone rang. "I have to take this, be right back."

When he got up Mike smiled. "It's Lilly you know. The girl from way back, it's Lilly."

Will smiled. "But why doesn't he know it? If they made out didn't they get names first?"

"Big Hustle had a rule, only nicknames and it was fun. We were all teens. We called her Flower." The might rolled his eyes. "Lilly and Flower, wow that is too big a leap for my brother but he made homicide."

Nick looked over like he remember something. "Scotty told me when they were making out last Friday night, it felt familiar to him."

Mike smiled. "Well Anna's new boyfriend went to school with Lilly. He gave Anna a picture of her from high school and it was her. Big Hustle, well Sam is having a party for the people from the shop who are still around. You guys should come, they will find out there if they don't find out before. I told Sam all about it."

Will smiled. "When is the party?"

"Saturday night. Tomorrow they will get packages delivered at work with pictures of them in it. He turned the shop into a bar, it will be great."

Nick laughed. "Oh I'm there. Wait until we tell Kat."

"Anna and Allie are telling Kat today."

Will laughed. "Oh I'm going. This is going to be great."

**TBC**

_Review….next chapter will be up possibly this week. It will be the last one, there is only so much that I can go on with this story line but I'm having fun with it. The last one will be the most fun._


	4. The Reveal

**Title: Walk Down Memory Land**

_Disclaimer: Nope…don't own them at all_

_Summary: It's all revealed in this chapter. It's not totally logical by any means, but that is what writing this is all about we don't have to be logical. What does Lilly think when she finds out a 14 year old Scotty lied to her about his age? Does she still want a lifetime with her mystery man? How does Scotty feel when he finds out the teenage girl he has been pining for is actually the adult Lilly?_

**Chapter 4: The Reveal**

Lilly was sitting at her desk the next morning working on paperwork from their latest case when Will came in. "Hey Lil, this package was just delivered for you."

She smiled and took it. "Thanks Will."

Instead of opening it she just put it down and looked across at her partner's desk. Nick looked over and smiled. "He called, had to stop at West to pick up something."

"I didn't ask, did I?"

"Didn't have to, I could tell by the way you looked at his desk. It's okay, he asked about you this morning too."

She put the package in her desk drawer to the disappointment of the others. Kat walked over. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Lilly smiled. "Okay, since all of you are more concerned about it than I am." She opened it up and pulled out a letter and some pictures. The pictures hit the desk as she looked at the letter. "Oh Big Hustle, well Sam that owned the old bike shop is opening a restaurant or something. Having a big thing there tomorrow night for the opening, all of you should come." She wrote down the details and handed it to Kat. "Just get the details from Kat."

Will walked over, he always tried to be careful with Lilly. "Can I see your pictures? Any of you as a teen in there?"

She started looking through them then one caught her eye. She handed the stack to Kat and Will who were sitting by her desk, Nick was standing over their shoulders looking. Kat leaned in. "Where are you in this one Lil?"

"Oh that's me and that is the guy I was telling you about. He's cute, isn't he?"

Will looked over at Kat. "What guy?"

"Lil was stuck on some guy when she was 16 years old and just can't forget her first Latin lover."

"Only Latin lover, get it right."

Kat smiled and looked at the guys. "Well if you want to just forget that little make-out session a week ago we will say this is your first."

Lilly smiled. "Kat Miller, I'm surprised at you."

"Well Lilly Rush that's nothing, lately I'm pretty dam shocked at your behavior." They all laughed. "Let me see that one, the one you are hiding over there."

Lilly's face turned a bright red, they have never seen her so embarrassed before. "Well okay, real quick." She turned it around and it was two teens in what appeared to be the middle of a make-out session. Nick laughed. "Oh gosh, that is scandalous Detective Rush." She put all of the pictures in the envelope and then put it in her bag.

Stillman walked through carrying a cup of coffee. "Lil, I need to see you now please it's about your request."

Will looked up. "Should I be there too?"

Stillman answered without looking around. "Not necessary but if she wants you there, that's fine."

He looked over at her. "Lil, what do you want?"

"We'll call you if we need you but thanks." She picked up her coffee and followed Stillman.

Kat looked over at Will. "What request?"

"To become my partner and Scotty goes to you or Nick."

Kat kept watching the door. "Why would she do that?"

Nick shook his head. "Their stupid. You can look at those kids in the pictures and see who they are."

They were all laughing when Scotty came in. "What's so funny?"

Will looked around. "Oh just something Nick said. So what was it over at West? A fake lead to an old case?"

He sat down and took the envelope out of his briefcase. "No, it might be the key to me finding her. Want to see?"

They all sat down at Scotty's desk and he showed them the same pictures that Lilly did, he also tried to hold the same one back that she did.

Lilly was in Stillman's office. "I told you to wait two weeks but this misery is going on long enough, I will grant your request if you still want it."

"Boss, I don't think I do. I mean he is irritating and lately it is worse, but if were hadn't of been partners then Ed probably would have killed me. He came up with me signaling with the word hey just because he knew I was hurting and well maybe I can give it another go."

Stillman smiled. "Okay but anymore problems I will split you up. You might keep sex out of it from now on, even though it might make you get along better with him."

"We haven't had sex Boss. He is stuck on some woman from his past. Well I better get out there." Lilly walked out and then went to Scotty's desk where they were looking at pictures.

Then she saw it. "Hey, where did you get those Valens?"

He smiled. "They are mine, that is me."

Lilly felt her world collapse, that meant that the guy she loved that was 16 years old was really 14 year old Scotty. She had almost had sex with a 14 year old and then when she was 18 he was only 16. Lilly felt sick and she did the only thing she could do. Well the only two things to do. "That Scotty Valens is me and you were not 16 when we met, you were only 14. I'm going to be sick."

She went to Boss' office. "What is it Lil?"

"I'm feeling really sick off of a sudden, I need to go home."

"You have the time, go on." He watched as she grabbed her things and ran out. He saw the others try to stop her but she kept going.

He walked out of his office and to the group of detectives. "Okay someone want to fill me in?"

So Scotty told him the entire story and showed him the pictures of them together, except for that one. "I just didn't think my age was such a big deal but to her it was. Then she found out it was me. I have to find her Boss, I gotta talk to her."

"Okay, everyone go find Lilly. She won't go home."

Kat looked over at Scotty. "The old bridge where the two of you go, she might go there."

Stillman stopped and turned around. "Isn't that a make-out area?"

Scotty smiled. 'Yes, so what?" Stillman shrugged and walked back to his office.

After hours of searching they all met up again to get something warm to drink. It was raining and they were all wet. Nick looked over at Scotty. "Why is this such a big deal to her?"

"The guy that sold me the necklaces I bought for us." He pulled his out of his shirt to show them. "Told us that these would help us find our way back to each other if we ever got separated. Said that they were magical and if the love was true, one half would find the other again. So I know I love her, damn when I kissed her it felt like I had kissed her before."

Nick looked at him. "So you are saying before last Friday night, you had never kissed her before?"

"Not like that. I mean kisses on the cheek or the forehead, sure. But not like that and it just felt so familiar to me, all of it did."

Kat stood up. "Well I'm heading home to check on Veronica and let mom know where I will be. Call me if you find her."

Scotty had another idea, so he went to Lilly's neighbor's house. He knocked and when her neighbor answered she smiled. "So Scotty, you pissed her off again?"

"Nice to see you too Elaine. What makes you think I pissed her off?"

"She isn't home and you are looking for her."

"Okay I pissed her off. Can I talk to Matt for just a second?" She opened the door and let him step in.

Scotty smiled when the little boy came running in the room and straight to him. "Detective Valens, hey big guy."

"Matt, I need a favor. Want to make $40?"

"Don't know, what do I have to do?"

'How late can you stay up?"

His mom spoke up. "He can stay up until midnight, his dad is coming to get him tomorrow."

Scotty pulled money out of his wallet and handed it to him. "If Lilly comes home before you go to bed, call my cell phone but don't tell her I'm looking for her."

"You got it. What did you do to her now?"

"You are only 10 years old, stop acting older."

"And why should I help you out?"

"You are making money and you care about Lilly as much as I do. She was upset and I just want to make sure she is okay."

"I'll do it. If you find her before midnight, call us. We worry about her too sometimes, she's not happy very much. She cries a lot outside at night. Last week she was crying really hard but she wouldn't tell me why. I took her some cookies but she was still crying a little."

Scotty squeezed the boy's shoulder. "You are a good friend to her. I will call your mom when I find her." Then he left.

Lilly was cold and tired, she was warn out from hiding. If she went home there was no doubt that Scotty would have Matt and Elaine looking for her. They would come over and she couldn't deal with that. She sat down in the alley, she didn't really know where she was. Her cell phone kept ringing. She needed to sleep but not here. She needed a warm shower and dry clothes. Then an idea hit. Scotty would be looking for her, he wouldn't be home. So she got up and with the little bit of strength left in her she walked to Scotty's apartment, she used her key to get in his door. Luckily they had exchanged keys. He would look at her place but not his.

**TBC**

_Review….epilogue next…I promise_


	5. What Happens Now?

**Title: Walk Down Memory Lane**

_Chapter Summary: Okay they are all out looking for Lilly, Scotty even got a neighbor involved. So what happens now? __***SMUT WARNING* *SMUT WARNING* **__There is some smut in this chapter._

**Chapter 5: What Happens Now?**

Scotty was drained, tired and wet. He met up with Nick and Will, the guys told Kat to just go home before she got sick. They got more coffee. Scotty stood up. "I'm going home for dry clothes and then I will head out again." The others agreed to do that same and they left.

Lilly entered Scotty's apartment, she always felt at home here. She went to his bedroom and got one of his shirts out of his closet and then went to a drawer where she kept emergency clothes. She got out a pair of panties and then stripped her clothes off. She put them in a neat pile on the bedroom floor and got in the shower. After her shower she put on her panties and his shirt then went to the living room. She turned on the television and then laid down with her favorite blanket covering her. Then finally the tears fell. She loved him but could they get past what happened? She put her hand on the necklace that he had given her years before. And then she drifted off to sleep.

Scotty entered his apartment slowly, something wasn't right. He drew his gun and slowly stepped into the living room. That is when he saw her, Lilly was asleep on the couch. He smiled, even mad at him she felt safe in his home. He dialed his phone. _"Jeffries."_

"I found her, she is asleep on my couch."

"_I'll call the others and I will call Matt for you too. We will come over in the morning and bring breakfast, everyone needs to talk. But you talk to her first."_

"Okay see you in the morning." He walked to the couch and sat down on the edge. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her. "Lil, hey Lil wake up."

She was startled at first but then woke up. She moved from his touch and sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here, what are you doing here?"

She started crying again. "I knew I couldn't go home. But I was cold, wet and tired. I figured you wouldn't come home, so I came here."

"But why run from me Lil?"

"Don't you get it Scotty? I was 16 and you were 14, we would have had sex when I was 18 and you were 16 if you hadn't forgot protection that night. Does none of this bother you?"

"I'm sorry Lil, I lied to you about my age. But you were so beautiful and when you smiled, I just wanted you to be mine. Mike's friend told him you would only date guys your age or older, so I told you I was 16. We are older now and age doesn't matter."

"But you lied to me Scotty."

"About my age when I was 14. My love for you is stronger than that Lil and I think you know what I mean." He took her hand and stood up. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To bed." He pulled her by the hand but he noticed she wasn't resisting either. He walked with her in his bedroom. "I'm taking a shower, go on and lay down."

She laid down in his bed and listened for him to come back out. She heard the shower turn off and then felt the bed move as he laid down. He moved over close to her and then she felt it, he was hard against her and he wasn't wearing anything. She turned over and saw the need in his eyes, she saw the love there too. Over the years the love he had for her never died. "I'm still confused Scotty."

He pulled her panties down her legs and then started unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. "You felt safe enough to come here, you knew you could get my clothes and take a shower here. Inside your heart you knew that this is where you should be. I love you so much Lilly. We are going to finish what we started all those years ago."

She looked at him and noticed he had his necklace on, it had worked like the guy said it would. They were together again. Scotty kissed her and then started working his way down her body. He kissed her breasts, she felt him smile against one of them. "Well they are bigger than what I remember."

"Oh funny cheese whiz."

He was suddenly at her center. She felt him lick her and then return with his tongue over and over again. He licked and sucked on her until he knew what was coming next. "Oh Scotty, that feels so good. I love you Scotty." He kept licking her until she tensed up and he felt her juices flow. After he made sure he cleaned her up with his tongue he kissed his way back up her body. When he got back to her face he leaned down and kissed her lips. "That was amazing Scotty."

She flipped them over, she didn't realize she had that much strength left. But she did and started working her way down his body. When she got to his penis she took him in her hand and rubbed him up and down. Then she licked the head, after that she took him in her mouth. She kept moving up and down on him until she felt him grab her arms. "No Lil, I want to come in you this time. I want to make love to you." He laid her down and then entered her.

As they moved together he leaned down and kissed her. "My Flower, my beautiful Flower." Then they both felt it, she thought she saw stars at the old bride but she was really seeing them now. They both felt like they were soaring though the sky. And when they came back down to earth they looked at their necklaces laying on her chest. The heart halves had formed one again. "We were meant to be together Lil."

He kissed her again and then laid down beside her. Scotty pulled Lilly in his arms and held her close. "I love you Scotty."

"I love you too Lil. Oh Lil, the others are coming in the morning for breakfast well they are bringing breakfast. What are we going to tell them?"

"That we are back together after all of this time." She smiled and then went to sleep in the arms of her lover.

The next morning she got up and noticed Scotty was still sleeping. After putting on his shirt from the night before. She went to the bathroom, fortunately she kept a toothbrush here as well. Then she went to make coffee. As she was making coffee she felt him behind her. He put his arms around her. "Good morning beautiful."

"Morning Scotty." He kissed her and then led her to one of the chairs. He sat down and then pulled her down on his lap facing him. "What do you have in mind?"

He kissed her again and then smiled as he entered her. "We have years of making love to make up for, I'm working on it." As they moved together she felt herself getting ready to explode.

Lilly put her arms around his neck and then leaned down to kiss him. "it won't be easy for us."

"But it's worth it Lil. We are worth it." They started kissing again then his phone rang. When he stopped talking he smiled. "Will wanted to give us a heads up that they are almost here, just in case we weren't decent or something. Let's go jump in the shower."

So they took a shower in record time, well not much of a record since he did make love to her again in the shower. When they got out she went to her drawer. "I keep more clothes here than I thought."

"That's good now, isn't it?"

Their friends came over and talked for a while.

That night they all got to the new bar before Lilly and Scotty did. Allie and Mike sat down with them. Mike smiled. "So she took it hard?"

Kat smiled. "Yes but we could tell this morning that they had worked things out. They had the we just had sex look all over both of them."

Allie smiled. "Yep those two were like magnets years ago. When they were in the room together, they were either kissing or at least touching." She looked and saw them come in the door, holding hands. "Some things never change."

They all talked and laughed for a couple of hours then slow music started to play. Scotty got up and put out his hand. "Let's dance."

Kat yelled at they walked out on the floor. "Keep it decent."

Scotty pulled Lilly close and kissed her as they moved to the music. "Are you sure about what we discussed today?"

"I'm sure, it's for the best."

"I hate not being your partner anymore Lil, I don't want to be away from you."

"Will can watch my back during the day, but you get to watch it at night. It's the only way this will work."

Everyone could tell some deep discussing was taking place on the dance floor between their friends. Lilly had her hands at Scotty's waist and he had his hands on the sides of her face. He kissed her again. They watched as they talked for a few seconds more and then he kissed her deeply. She put her arms back around his neck and he put his around her waist. Kat leaned over to Will. "What do you think is going on with them now?"

"She called me today, they are going to request to not be partners anymore so they can be together, officially."

Scotty pulled her close, it may be the end of their partnership but their life together was just beginning. He had to be okay with her wishes to be Will's partner so the system wouldn't split them up. He felt her pulling him in closer too. Then she whispered. "I am finally able to be happy Scotty. I love you cheese whiz."

He smiled against her head and she felt it. "I love you more Flower."

Both lost in their own thoughts of how teenage love made way for their lifetime of love. And who knew that a necklace really did have the power to pull love together forever? They did now.

**THE END!!!!!**

_Review…….it's going to be awhile before my next story. My grandson needs his room finished before he makes the grand appearance next month, or whoever he chooses._


End file.
